Chiimu: the crystal comes back
by righteouseye
Summary: This is part one of Chiimu. It's a SailorMoon spin-off about 3 senshi and the 3 knights that guard them. Queen Yasha has created a black crystal that will be strong enough to control the universe. To get power for the crystal, she steals humans lifesource


Hikari looked around her, narrowing her eyes. She stared up the pavement-covered hill she was climbing to return home from her new school. A breeze blew her hair sideways. Hikari lifted her pale hand an pulled her fingers through her blonde locks. "Something's wrong. I can sense it." she said aloud, glancing down at the white cat flittering around her ankles. "There you go again.." muttered the cat angrily, "Miss Justice." Hikari flashed the cat a Look. "Neko..." she sighed. Neko frowned angrily. "We're SUPPOSED to be looking for Natrusai and Kitsune, remember?" she chided the blonde girl. Hikari shook her head."I have the feeling they might be involved in this." she explained, "Besides, I'm supposed to help protect people too. Just because I'm weak..." Neko suddenly added in, "No! Hikari, you're not.." Hikari smiled. "Neko, you know it's pointless to try to convince someone something that isn't true." Neko objected, "But..." Hikari pulled pen out of her book bag. "I've got a job to do, okay?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DEMON'S DANCE!" Sailor Vulpecula shrieked as she attacked a black shadowy creature with bright green eyes. "Come on!!" Natrusai, a small fox yelled from the sidelines. The creature didn't seem to be affected by it. "...shit." Natrusai covered his face with his paws. Sailor Vulpecula attacked again, but the creature seemed to absorb it. It walked slowly towards her, blasting fireballs at her. Sailor Vulpecula dodged them to the best of her ability, but one blast hit her directly, leaving her on the ground. "GET UP!!!!!!!!" Natrusai yelled. "I-I'm..trying..." Vulpecla told her guardian weakly. "COME ON! YOU GOTTA GET UP!!!!" Natrusai yelled more, but it wasn't affective. "...crap." the fox finally stated, basically giving up. "RAINBOW ILLUSION!!" someone yelled. The creature fell over, dead. "...." Both Vulpecula and Natrusai stared. "...what...?" Kitsune asked. "....HEY! THANKS!" Natrusai screamed, happy for his life.   
  
"Who are you?" sneered Vulpecula to the blonde, pale girl dressed in a white and silver sailor fuku who had launched the attack. "I'm Hikari, Sailor Pegasus." the girl replied, "It's nice to see you, Kitsune." Vulpecula stared. "How'd you know my name?" Hikari shrugged. "That's not important." Vulpecula raised an eyebrow. "Right. Whatever." Neko, the white cat, appeared by Pegasus' ankles. "Natrusai..." growled the otherwise friendly cat. Natrusai looked as shocked as possiable for a fox. "Neko? Huh?" Natrusai stuttered. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Neko remarked flatly, "For example, WHY didn't you contact us, WHERE have you been? WHAT-" Kitsune cut in, "The hell!? I'm lost!" Hikari cleared her throat. "The point is for us to work together, like a team." Hikari smiled. "What! No way!" Vulpecula yelled. Hikari looked susprised, then a little hurt. "I'm a one-woman job!" continued Kitsune, "It's always been me, myself, and NOBODY!" Natursai piped up, "Except me!" Kitsune ignored him. "I'm NOT working with you. Get yourself and you stupid cat out of my life, before I make you!" With that, Kitsune held her henshin stick in the air, melting away her fuku into her normal clothes. She turned around and stalked away, Natrusai following, less willingly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari dangled her legs off the side of her bed. She fell backwards onto the matress. "I blew it." she muttered. Neko sat beside her, calm and errect. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." she assured the blonde. Hikari moaned, "I only get one first chance!" Neko shook her head.   
"Hika? What's wrong?" asked a voice from the doorway. "She's depressed!" Neko called to the person. A teenage boy entered the room. He sat next to Hikari on the bed. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked. Hikari sat up. "Well..." she started. "Your boyfriend dumped you?" asked the boy, grinning wickedly. Hikari frowned. "YOU know who I like, Taichi, and he doesn't even live here. In fact, I haven't seen him in five years." Hikari looked down and sighed. Taichi ran a hand through his thick auburn hair, making it stick up more than usual. "Okay, little sis, what's wrong?" he asked. "...I saw Kitsune today." Hikari whispered finally. "Really!?" Taichi nearly shouted. Hikari shook her head. "She doesn't want to join us." Taichi's mouth dropped open. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" he yelled. Hikari shrugged. "She wants to work by herself." Taichi frowned, then smiled. "I have good news! I located Sora!" Hikari smiled, too. "Really?" Taichi nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go call her now. SHE'LL definitly want to join our team."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was mean." Natrusai stated, following Kitsune down the street. "Like I care." Kitsune replied. "...You'll never make it, on your own, hope ya know." Natrusai muttered. "...shut the hell up." Kitsune replied, walking in the house, followed by her fox. She walked up to her room. "You need to hide. Shai-chan's comin over." Kitsune remarked, grabbing some slightly revealing clothes and going into her closet to put them on. "What?! You know that-" Natrusai exclaimed. "I'M NOT LISTENING LALALALALALA." Kitsune yelled, clamping her hands to her ears. Natrusai sighed, and hid in a pile of stuffed animals as he heard the doorbell ring. "I'LL GET IT!!!" Kitsune yelled, prancing down the stairs to the door. There stood Okashai, her boyfriend. Okashai was infamous for cussing, being a player, and getting into countless fights. Kitsune adored him, and he loved her right back. "Hey." he said casually. "Hey." Kitsune stated, smiling. "Let's go upstairs." Kitsune stated, grabbing his hand. "Who is it, Kit?" her mom called. "My tutor!" Kitsune told her, and walked up the stairs followed by Okashai.   
"King Kiyoshi won't be happy..." Natrusai thought to himself, as he watched Kitsune and Okashai sit on her bed and start talking and kissing.   
"My teacher is so weird. She hits on me all the time...its fucked." Okashai told Kitsune.   
"Well, tell her to fuck off. You're mine, remember?" Kitsune stated innocently.   
"Over my dead body." Natrusai stated, louder than intended.   
"What was that?" Okashai asked, looking around. "T-that was Dereku! He's..um, very protective of..me. Er, yeah." Kitsune stated. She knew her brother was out playing basketball, and furthermore, he really didn't care about Kitsune. "Um, right." Okashai didn't look convinced.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari sat in her kitchen on a wooden chair located by a phone that was attached onto the wall. Taichi was dialing a number on the telephone. Hikari picked up another phone and listened in.   
"Hello?" a girl's voice answered.   
"umm..uh..S-s-sora?" Taichi stuttered, his face turning bright red.   
"yes..." Sora responded.   
"umm...it's Taichi." Taichi announced.   
"TAICHI!" squaled Sora, "I haven't seen you in forever!" Hikari put in, "Hi, Sora. We just moved to Tokyo."   
Sora smiled," Hikari! It's nice to hear from you!"   
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Taichi asked. "Sura. How about the park?" Sora suggested. "Great! See you there!" Hikari exclaimed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...you ready to go?" Okashai asked. "...yep." Kitsune smiled, and grabbed her purse. "So. Who won the game?" she asked, as her and Okashai left, using the excuse that Okashai had left the math book at this house and they were going to get it so that they could continue the tutoring session. "We did." Okashai replied simply. His gaze danced across the sidewalk, across the street. It focused on a brunette. He was calling Okashai's name. "OKASHAI!! MOM NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!!" he yelled, jumping up and down. This was Daisuke, the little brother of Okashai. Cars drove by, almost drowning out the annoying voice. But not quite. Okashai replied with a rude, one fingered guesture. "Ignore it." he muttered. "We gotta make some new sp-" Daisuke protested. Okashai grabbed Kitsune's wrist and dragged her into Fu Ji, a sushi bar. "This wasn't where we were supposed to eat." Kitsune remarked. "Well, um, yeah. We're just cutting through." Okashai pulled her through the back door. "...Okashai, what's going on?" Kitsune asked. "Hey, how about we skip dinner?" Okashai asked, putting on his best charm. "..nut I'm hungry." Kitsune protested. "...um, we can get hotdogs in the park. The park is so much more romantic!" Okashai stated. "...you're right." Kitsune smiled. She slipped her hand in is, and the two walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Daisuke to sulk, then go tell his Mom of what he saw.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari and Taichi sat on a bench in the local park. Taichi was restless. "Taichi, calm down." instructed Hikari. "I can't!" moaned Taichi. "What if Sora has changed? What if...what if...what if she doesn't like me anymore?!"   
Hikari smiled symphatically as she patted Taichi's arm. "I'm sure everything will be alright." she consoled him.   
"That's easy for you to say!" Taichi muttered, "If Takeru was coming here..."   
Hikari looked down, visably upset.   
"Ah, hell. I'm sorry, Hika." Taichi apoligized. Hikari let out a long, shuddery breath, and smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure I'll...see him again sometime." Hikari looked away and felt tears stinging her eyelids. Takeru had been her best friend when she, Taichi, Sora, and Takeru had lived in Nagasaki. Hikari had even considered him more than a friend.   
  
"Taichi!" a voice rang out. Hikari and Taichi turned their heads to face the newcomer. A tall girl with auburn hair that stuck out to the sides was running down the path towards them. "oh, hell!" yelled Taichi. He stood up and ran the opposite way. Sora reached the bench where Hikari sat. "Wh-what's with him?" she asked, panting. Hikari could tell Sora's feeling were hurt.   
  
Taichi ran as hard as he did during most soccer games. He wasn't sure why he was running, but he was sure he couldn't face Sora just yet. Taichi wasn't paying attention and crashed into a tall figure. He looked up from the concrete path at Okashai and Kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okashai glared down at Taichi. "What are you doing here?" Taichi asked, looking bewildered. "For your information, Kitsune and I are on a date." Okashai told him coldly. "Y-you two are d-d-dating?" Taichi asked lamely. "...we have been for around 2 years." Okashai told him, as if Taichi was expected to know. "Yeah." Kitsune stated, adding her two cents. Sora ran over. "Taichi, what's with you?" she asked. Taichi froze. "H-hell! Uh, hi, hi, um, um, Sora!" he exclaimed. Okashai laughed at Taichi's pathetic behavior around females. He laughed, then smiled sardonically. "Hello, Sora. It's been a while." he said, smiling. "....you know her?" Kitsune asked, eyeing Hikari as she ran up. She looked oddly familiar. "Yup." Okashai stated. "..." Kitsune stared at the group. "Hi Kitsune." Hikari stated shyly. "...hi?" Kitsune asked, looking skeptical. "So, Sora. How long have you been in town?" Okashai asked, with mock interest. "...a while." Sora replied indifferently. "Interesting."Okashai muttered, with a small smirk. "...yeah! ANYWAY, we better be on our way!!!" Taichi yelled. "Wait." Okashai stated. 


End file.
